Crocus
This character is owned by [[User:Leechshadow Ghoulhound|'Leech']], please don’t steal this character, or edit the page. Crocus is a glossy, fluffy, light blue, purple-tinted, she-cat spirit with light green eyes, a black nose, triangular ears, and a long, fluffy tail. Warning This character is overpowered and may come across as a [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Sue Mary Sue]. Reader discretion is advised. Aliases Explanation Crocus likes to fool with other cats by taking a living form and claim to come from somewhere she doesn’t, like a clan or tribe, and makes up names for herself. With many different names, it causes confusion, and keeps her identity hidden. She also finds it fun. Names Rogue: Crocus Loner: Wisteria Kittypet: Lilac Clan: Violetwish Ancient: Flower Petal Tribe: Sweet Taste of Poison Kits Birth Crocus died during birth, which is a reference to my Tokophobia, and i’m hoping this might help me get over it (please don’t bring it up, I don’t want to talk of it). As soon as she died, she was unable to care for her kits, and no one was around, so they died too, and all took spirit form. Some other parts are based realistically. For example, one of the kits is white with blue eyes, so she was born deaf. Although, as a spirit, isn)t. And young cat mothers are known to have an spontaneous abortion if they aren’t in perfect health, which Crocus wasn’t, so one of the kits would’ve died before her or the others. And it’s likely that any of her kits with blueish eyes would’ve lost the blue when they got older, since most kittens are bon with blueish eyes, that most of the time, turn another colour as they get older. Descriptions Cyan: fluffy blue-grey tom with greeny gray eyes. Named after his blueish colour, and short for cyanide, a deadly poison. Lily (of the Vally): fuzzy white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a pink nose, would’ve been deaf if she were still alive. Named after a deadly flower by the same name. Iris: fuzzy blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes and a grey nose. Named after a blue iris, a poisonous flower. Bane: black-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat with bluey-green eyes. Named after spotted cowbane, a poisonous flower, and ‘bane’ means ‘a cause of great distress’. Dart: orange tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle, socks, and bluey-green eyes. Named after the poison dart frog, and his energy. Images File:251F0CED-0FA4-4E9A-AA13-77E80CF21625.jpeg|Cyan File:A9771704-A43F-41B9-B69A-10F10BDAA6F1.jpeg|Lily File:D0ED5FFD-0E62-40B9-8D85-6129CB5F9201.jpeg|Iris File:71B2691F-B531-4CA9-A298-5C514FF74AA3.jpeg|Bane File:7FAA9C30-DCCF-4666-90A3-62AC056AB5B9.jpeg|Dart |} Trivia Crocus Facts * Crocus is based of a Nebelung * She was not from Starclan nor the Dark Forest, but started to believe in them after she heard of them (which was after her death) **Starclan most likely wouldn’t appreciate her messing around with their descendants, and if they could contact her, would ask her to stop (she may or may not listen) *The body of her and her kits were most likely found and buried by twolegs * Crocus was over definitely over 10 moons when she kitted/was kitting, at least Kit Facts *They have open eyes and ears, and can speak, but are as tiny as they were at birth *Dart was most likely the stillborn kit, being the runt of the litter * Lily was almost called Hemlock * Iris was nearly called Aconitum * Cyan was nearly a solid brown or brown tabby * Bane is occasionally called ‘Cow’ as a joke Category:She-cat Category:Rogue Category:Deceased